<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s Time to Go by Doof_Ex_Machina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483126">It’s Time to Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doof_Ex_Machina/pseuds/Doof_Ex_Machina'>Doof_Ex_Machina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Philosophy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doof_Ex_Machina/pseuds/Doof_Ex_Machina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight Sparkle can’t bear with her immortality anymore. It’s time for her to go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s Time to Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/654823">Мне пора...</a> by Хеллфайр.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="bbcode-center">
  <p>
    <b>Here Lies Rainbow Dash</b>
  </p>
</div><p>The inscription was engraved on the monument of a pegasus mare standing with her wings spread and both legs stretched up. She looked as if about to lift off the ground and take in the air.</p><p>The monument cast a long shadow on a modest, smaller headstone.</p>
<p></p><div class="bbcode-center">
  <p>
    <b>Here Lies Scootaloo</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Yes. She had asked to be buried next to her idol. Poor thing.</p><p>Twilight Sparkle lumbered in-between the graves as he headed toward the centre of the cemetery. Here and there on grey slabs and black tablets she observed familiar names. Fluttershy, whose monument was wrapped by a stubborn vine. Rarity, her white marble statue already cracked with time. Pinkie Pie, forever frozen with her trademark smile. As Pinkie had requested, her monument was painted pink, a golden cap on its head and a trio of multi-coloured balloons tied to the outstretched left foreleg.</p><p>Over there was Shining Armour. The modest gravestone covered in cobwebs. A black bug had crawled into the crack in it and was now looking with all its insect eyes at Twilight Sparkle. He had left exactly the way he wished. Yes, Twilight understood why Cadance had transformed him into a unicorn again allowing him to finally die, even though Twilight still could forgive neither of them. But she knew he was suffering, for in his immortal life he’d had to see the ponies he loved leave for the eternal darkness. Or for the eternal light?</p><p>She shuffled further, hooves squelching the mud. She felt so bad for both Celestia and Luna. They had seen ponies die around them for hundreds of years. But she — she couldn’t. It was so hard. Harder than anything.</p><p>Now, something had been calling for her for a long time. She had consulted with Celestia and learned that the voices that entered her mind at dawn and dusk were quite corporeal. It did exist, that parallel world in which there were neither disease nor death, it was waiting for her, and so even Celestia herself could not forbid Twilight to succumb to its enticing beaconing.</p><p>
  <em>‘Tis not an end. Death is just the beginning.</em>
</p><p>Those were Luna’s words. She was ready to let Twilight go. Life, that young filly, would be a decent replacement for Twilight and a new joy for Celestia. The new protege would allow the Princess of the Sun to relive the pain of loss again, that wasn’t her first time. So Twilight could leave.</p><p>Twilight noticed she was where she wanted to be.</p><p>“That’s it, Silver Space. I’m here.”</p><p>The tall alicorn was staring at her with a tender gaze in a way unbelievable for a soulless piece of marble. He knew she was ready to meet him. Twilight sat down straight on the damp dirt and read the inscription on the gold plaque.</p>
<p></p><div class="bbcode-center">
  <p>
    <b>From The Grateful Ponies Of Ponyville</b><br/>
<b>To Prince Silver Space</b><br/>
<b>Rest In Peace</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Only together they, the rulers of Equestria, could have the power enough to stop a fire-breathing dragon. The creature was coming to the town and Space did not hesitate to fly to save it. He had managed to hold the monster until the others arrived… But it was too late; the alicorn was lost to the wounds he had sustained. And now, after so many years of longing, they would be able to meet again.</p><p>
  <em>“Twilight Sparkle. You don’t have to do this just for me.”</em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry, Space, but I’ve already made up my mind,” she sighed. “Just wait for me.”</p><p>She used her magic to levitate the vial she’d borrowed from Canterlot and carried in the right forehoof. Quick and painless.</p><p>“I’m on my way…”</p>
<hr/><p>Brightness. Blinding light. The sunshine managed to penetrate even through her tightly closed eyelids.</p><p>“Hiya, Twilight. Get up!”</p><p>Twilight Sparkle struggled to her hooves and opened her eyes. And what she saw was Rainbow Dash standing in front of her. The wind messed up her mane and fur, but the pegasus didn’t pay attention to it.</p><p>“Rainbow, I’m—”</p><p>“You are where you are, Twilight,” Sweetie Belle said as she sauntered up to them rustling the tall grass. “Have you decided to join us?”</p><p>“Yes. I have,” Twilight nodded.</p><p>“Then let us not waste time! Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are waiting for you! And—" She gave her a conspiratorial wink. “Somepony else…”</p><p>Twilight took a deep breath of fresh air that smelled so good. Oh! Cupcakes? Well, she really was where she should have been.</p><p>“Come on! Let’s go!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>